Softball
by Rhio-bob
Summary: The inhabitaince of The Hall of Miniatures plays a game of softball. Octavius pride makes him cheat and finds it has some... intresting results. Jectavius, people. Was M for insinuations,butthen I taced on another chapter, so now it's just plain M. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Saddly, I don't own Night at the Museum. If I did I'd probably give Jed and Octavius their own spin off show (that may or may not center around teaching kids racial and homosexual tolerance... I'd of watched it! Actually, I would still watch it. ;P) Yeah, so This is Jed and Octavius Yaoi. Just sayin'. Also there is no actual smex, only implied smex.**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

When Larry had suggested that the inhabitants of the hall of miniatures play a sport to keep them from fighting, he never expected the underhand tricks they would play on each other. Currently, the Romans and Wild West-ians were engaged in a game of softball.

_Softball_.

Jedidiah's team were batting against Octavius' fielders. Jedidiah was just coming up to bat and Octavius was standing at first base, waiting for the ball so he could get Jed out.

Octavius watched the events of the next few minutes closely. The bowler threw the ball. Jed hit it. It went far and Jed ran. And Octavius realised that Jed was going to make it.

Octavius' Roman pride got the better of him, and he decided then and there that – no matter how much of a friend Jedidiah was to him - he wasn't going to let that happen. He picked up his base and ran with it, ran so Jed couldn't get to it.

"Hey!" Jed shouted "I don't think so!" and he reached for his lasso. Octavius struggled against the rope as it caught around his shoulders, but it was no use. He was affectively trapped and couldn't help but be dragged towards Jed as he was pulled, hand over hand.

"Release me at once!" Octavius shouted.

"Anyone who cheats so unashamedly deserves to get punished! Now I just have to figure out how I'm ta deal wit ya, and I'll get straight on it!" Octavius was right up against Jed's face now.

Blushing, turning his face to his side, Octavius hesitantly muttered "You promise, Jedidiah?"

Jed swallowed his throat suddenly dry. A small blush crept outwards from the tip of his nose and a million possible interpretations of Octavius' words ran through his mind.

There appeared to be a trend.

"I, ah... I... Yeah." Jed stammered. He reached for Octavius' face, but thought better of it, given the present company. Octavius started to say something when...

"Come on, what's the hold up? You two are taking forev... Umph!" The cowboy up for batting next was cut off by sharp thumps to the head coming for three directions. Two of the cowgirls who were up for batting after him and the Roman girl who was playing back stump had whacked the man.

"Hush! We can't hear them!" cried the Roman girl, Cathandra. The two cow girls, Frankie and Kat nodded in agreement. The poor cowboy was left in a confused daze, wondering exactly what he did to deserve this kind of treatment.

Jed was struggling to free the General from the lasso and the Octavius was trying very hard to hide his widening man-blush. A few embarrassed coughs and a couple of slaps on the back later and the game was back in play.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

The Rome diorama had a public baths area and after three games of softball straight (due to the fact the Romans called for a two out of three, wining the second but losing the third) the players wanted to get rid of their sweaty stink, so good naturedly the Romans offered the players from the wild west team the use of their baths.

In the male baths the two team captains were delaying in leaving the water. The last of their teammates were making their way out to get changed and soon Octavius and Jedidiah were the only ones left. Octavius stared into space and Jed was trying to figure out how to proceed.

Jed's mouth shaped words but no noise came out. He turned to Octavius, started edging towards him and cleared his throat. "Hey. Octavius, 'bout earlier on and what you said?"

"Yes Jedidiah?"

"Did ya... did ya mean it?"

"Yes"

"Oh good, cause I was gettin' worried there." Jed said in a husky whisper, closing the gap between them. He reached out and touched Octavius' waist and held him with both hands causing Octavius to shiver slightly.

Jed leaned over Octavius and kissed him lightly on the mouth and pulled back, trying to judge Octavius' reaction only to be violently pulled back into their kiss by Octavius, and held there in case he thought of moving again. As they slipped into their own world neither noticed the little head of a certain mini-Roman girl appear in round the door and disappear just as quickly, presumable to tell her friends.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Dawn was fast approaching and Larry had all the other exhibits back in place but he couldn't find Jed and Octavius. As he did a sweep of the Hall of Miniatures for the third time he noticed that two cow girls were standing in the Roman diorama talking to a third girl of Roman descent. They appeared to be giggling about something. It was the type of giggling that you hear at sleepovers, usually signalling talk of boys being on the agenda.

Larry walked over to them. "Hey, you two should really head back over to your own diorama, the suns about to rise. By the way, you don't happen to know where Octavius and Jed are, do you? Just I need to find them..."

"Oh, we know where they are." Said one of the cowgirls, Kat.

"Okay, great. Where?" asked Larry.

"Their savin' horses!" Cried Frankie, the other cowgirl. The three fell into fits of laughter. When it was clear that the Night Guard didn't get it the Roman girl, Cathandra elaborated:

"You know, saving horses..."

"**...riding cowboys!**" The other two shouted, gleefully finishing their friend's sentence (which just goes to show fangirlie-ness transcends all borders). Larry's eyebrows became entangled with his hairline and his eyes filled the space his eyebrows had evacuated.

"Well. I mean, well. Good for them? Just make sure they, uh. You know. Get back before sun rise." Larry, clearly not sure quite how to deal with this development decided it would be best just to leave it to the, uh, _experts_.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Jed and Octavius grudgingly broke from their embrace because the sun was minutes from rising.

"Octie, I-Iloveyou."

"And I you." Replied Octavius with a smile. Jedidiah smiled back before pulling Octavius into a rough goodbye kiss, and then he made his way back to his diorama.

Jed and Octavius knew one thing for sure.

They weren't going to spend tomorrow night playing _softball_.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**Hehe, my OCs Cathandra, Kat and Frankie are Yaoi fangirls. None of them are based on me! My friends, maybe. But not me. I know, it's bad to insert friends but I had to find a way to put the save horses thing in. Also, this was thought up whilst in gym class so that's why softball. And I did actually run away with a base :O I'm bad ;P!**

**Plus thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter II

**Okay, so. I kinda decided that I wanted to write something more, uh... graphic. So this is my first time ever writing a lemon scene. I'm such a pure type of person really, so this'll be hard. I can feel your disbelieving gaze, but it's true, I'm very innocent at heart. Gahhh!!! It's gonna be hyper weird! **

**I have never had any personal experience in smex (Obviously, that would be illegal.) so I could be wrong 'bout some stuffs which I write but I've been a fangirl for a while so this is based on what I've gathered for other fics for various fandoms. Basically I'm say there may be some... inaccuracies. **

**BTW Whoee is supposed to be that noise stereotypical cowboys make when impressed/shocked. Sound it out, it sounds about right. But if anyone does know how to spell I'd be much obliged. **

**Warnings : Smex. Guy on Guy Smex. Yeah. Also I fear OCC-ness. But only cause I'm freakin' out over writing about smex. And the word 'penis'.**

**And I don't own Night at the Museum.**

***+*+*+*+*+*+***

The Night After The Match

Sun was setting on the Museum. Everywhere you looked there were exhibits coming to life. In the hall of miniatures three little people from the Wild West were rushing over to Rome, two female one male. As it was, Jedidiah (the male) offered the two ladies a hand across. While they were making their way across the ledge that separated the two dioramas Jed got the impression the two girls were mustering up the courage to ask him something. Sure enough not a second later one of the girls turned round to him and said:

"Are you, by any chance going to meet Octavius?" Kat asked.

"Yeah. We have some... Ah, business to attended to." Jed answered. The two girls turned to each other, silent messages passed between them on a wave length Jed couldn't reach. They hurried onwards.

When they reached the Roman diorama the two girls ran off in the direction of their friend Cathandra who was waiting for them, leaving Jed to find Octavius. Kat branch off from the group to where Octavius was sitting behind a cardboard bush and said to him,

"Hey, General Ignorance, I think someone's lookin' for ya." And she pointed towards Jed, then ran off back to her friends.

Octavius watched as Jed walked a little further into his domain. He went up to him from behind grabbed Jed's shoulder in a way that was just a bit too comfortable to be called friendly, causing squeals from three females who quickly pretended not to be watching.

"Hey there, Octie. I was just lookin' for ya." Jed said, voice a-drip with meaningful tones. "Maybe there somewhere a bit more private we could talk?"

"I think my chambers would be best as no one is permitted to enter without _strict permission_." Octavius said looking at three people in particular when he said that last bit.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Agreed Jed, and they made their way to the General's room leaving three girls to clean up their nose bleeds.

***+*+*+*+*+*+***

"Whoee! You got yourself a fancy pad, Octie." Jed said entering Octavius' room. Octavius closed the door and smiled. Jed didn't know it but the Roman was particularly proud of his chambers. Octavius was still musing on this when a pair of lips attached themselves to his own, surprising him enough to make him open his mouth. The cowboy whose lips were attacking Octavius took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Octavius' mouth and fought for dominance for a few minutes before Jed won.

The pair came up for air and looked at each other.

"We're wearing too many clothes." Stated Octavius before starting to unbuckle his armour. Jed, nodding in agreement, began to unbutton his shirt. A few minutes later their clothes lay on the floor in a haphazard pile and the two were joined at the mouth once more.

They stumbled across the room to Octavius' bed. Octavius' legs met the edge of the bed and he fell backwards, Jed landing on top of him. Neither was too bothered by the stumble as it affectively put them where they wanted to be.

Jed straddled Octavius and his lips travelled along Octavius jaw bone to his ear and then down to his neck, kissing and nibbling. He continued his way down to Octavius' right nipple and sucked it causing Octavius' to take a sharp intake of breath. Jed grinned.

He continued his way down to the Romans navel, when he licked a line to the space in-between Octavius' hip bones. Octavius moaned and Jed continued downwards.

Octavius gasped and bucked as the cowboy licked along his penis.

"Jed! Oh!"

Jed sucked on Octavius' growing erection, slowly at first then with growing enthusiasm. Then he moved away making Octavius groan in disapproval. Jed just looked at him.

"Come on partner. It only gets better from here." Jed said while lifting his hands to Octavius' face and held him in both hands, kissing him. Hands travelled wildly across skin. They pulled apart and Jed slipped his fingers in the Romans mouth.

The cowboy gently stuck his now-wet fingers into Octavius' ass. He moved them slowly inwards and outwards.

A small, ignored part of Octavius mind said that he as a proud Roman General should be doing this to Jed, not the other way around. The rest of his mind told that bit to shut up and enjoy it.

Octavius gasped as Jed hit a place inside of him that sent stars shooting through his body. Jed removed his hand and positioned himself so that he could put his neglected hard-on in to Octavius*. He moved slowly do as not to hurt his lover.

"Ahh... Jed! Oh Gods, why didn't we do this before now?"

"Good question. All I can say is we oughta make up for lost time." Then they lapsed into quite moans of pleasure, lost in each other.

***+*+*+*+*+*+***

"And then he'll... You know. Put his front under-watsits in _his_ back under-watsits." Finished Kat, looking quite proud at her somewhat accurate description.

"But how would that feel, uh... Good? Is good the right word? You know what I mean, anyway." Asked Frankie.

"Because there is this place inside a man that can be reached through" Cathandra looked at Kat "his _under-watsits._"

"Oh. Right." Frankie's confused expression turned into a grin as the trio thought about it.

"Yowza!" said Kat.

"Yowza." The other two agreed.

***+*+*+*+*+*+***

*** I can't believe I just wrote that. Omfg. I'm such a freak.**

**Right. Well. *clears throat* That sure was... something. Yeah, it was something all right. Not sure what. I'll post it then look at it tomorrow to see if I can find out exactly what I think it is. You know, other than something. **

**Thank you for reading that. Please review and tell me it wasn't as awful as I'm beginning to dread. **

**Much love, Rhio.**


End file.
